Ed, Edd n Eddy: Spinny Boat
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Spinny Boat is a short EEnE fanfic. Script Part One: Spinny Boat Eddy: "We're gonna be rich!" (The Kids come) Kevin: "What are you up to now, dorks?" Eddy: "Well, Shovelchin! You are the first to try our new attraction, Spinny Boats!" (Zooms out to show an enormous boat that looks like a pirate ship) Kevin: "Whoa!" Jonny: "It looks cool!" Sarah: "Wowzers!" Jimmy: "Holy mackerel, that is one big ship!" Ed: "You think we can take that out to sea?" Eddy: "Shut up, Ed!" Nazz: "It looks kinda cool." Rolf: "A boat in the cul-de-sac?" Eddy: "You betcha, Rolfy Boy! Wanna give in some money?" Jonny: "You betcha!" Sarah: "Count me in!" Jimmy: "You're on!" Rolf: "Rolf is amused!" Nazz: "Okay!" Kevin: "This better not bite, dork!" (The Kids all put their money in the jar) Edd: "If you follow us, please to the backyard, inside the ship. Why don't we tag along?" Ed: "Coming, Double D!" (Eddy and Ed run inside the ship) Eddy: "We're gonna be rich!" (The Kids are inside the ship) Edd: "Please, keep your hands and feet inside your ship at all times. And don't forget to put on your seatballs to be safety first!" (The Kids all take a seat and put on their seatbelts, and so do the Eds) Eddy: "Ready, Ed?" Ed: (holding the remote) "Inititate countdown, Eddy! 10, 9, 8, 7, uh 4, 6, 3, 2, 5, 1?" Eddy: (grabs the remote) "Liftoff!" (Eddy presses the button, and the ship start to go back and forth, back and forth, back and forth) The Kids: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jonny: "This is fun, Plank!" Sarah: "Isn't this great, Jimmy?" Jimmy: "I guess, Sarah! I just hope nothing bad'll happen." Rolf: "Rolf is amused, what about you Kevin Boy?" Kevin: "This bites, I want my money back!" Nazz: "This is kinda awesome!" Eddy: "Yes! We're gonna be slobbering in jawbreakers, guys!" Ed: "I'm in my happy place, Double D!" Edd: "I'm sure you are, Ed." Part Two: Kankers' Approach (The Kankers walk and notices the Spinny Boat scam) May: "Is that a boat?" Marie: "Of course it is, dummy! What else?" Lee: "Wait! Do you see, what I think you see?" (The Kankers look closely and notice the Eds) Marie: "It's our boyfriends!" Lee: "Time to go pay a little visit." (The Kankers watch the ship going back and forward, and notices a remote that depends on the speed) Lee: "Hm, a speed remote! Look, girls! Normal, speed, zoom, spin, loop and gyrolock! I say we kick it up a notch!" (Lee puts it on gyrolock, causing the boat to spin out of control. The kids start to scream) Eddy: "Hey, what's going on?" Edd: "Oh, dear! Minor setback, everyone! It seems that the boat has gone out of hand! Just stay in your seatbelts and don't panic!" (Edd notice the Kanker Sisters) Edd: "Oh, dear! Ed, Eddy, K-K-K-Kankers!" Ed and Eddy: "Kankers!" (They look and notice the Kankers) Eddy: (calmly) "On second thought----(shouts) "LET'S PANIC!" (The Eds start screaming, so those the Kids, as the Kankers watches) May: "I like it when they squeal!" Lee: "Who doesn't?" (Goes back to the out-of-control boat, then the boat breaks out of the swing, and shoots into the air) The Kankers: (amused) "Ooooh!" (The boat shoots to air) Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" (Everyone screams as the boat plummets) Everyone: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" (The boat plummets to the ground, destroyed) Part Three: Refund (The Eds come out the boat) Eddy: (dizzy) "Hey, if you find some teeth laying around, they're mine." TBA Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Fan Fiction